


The one she had lost (and the one she had found)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of Lincoln - Freeform, But I can't be arsed to tag him as a character, F/M, Not even remotely canon compliant, Skye dreams of Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: Skye dreams of Ward after his death. Inspired by 'Jenny of Oldstones' from GoT.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The one she had lost (and the one she had found)

The clock passes 2 AM as Skye finally manages to catch some sleep. The last few weeks have been nothing but missions upon missions upon missions. It’s as if Coulson and May want to keep her as busy as they possibly can, following the death of… She can’t even say his name. Not to anyone and least of all to herself. The anger, the regret, the pain, it’s too much.  
She can hear Lincoln snore in the room next to her, and she pulls the covers closer to her. Within moments, she’s out like a light.

Skye.  
Her eyes open immediately at the sound of his voice, but she knows right away that she’s dreaming. She sees him stand on the other side of the holotable. He looks just like he did the last time they were together on the Bus, the same twinkle in his eye. He cracks a smile as they lock eyes, and without being fully aware, she cracks one in return.

Ward.  
He lifts his head immediately when she says his name, and Skye can’t help the quickening of her heartbeat when he moves towards her. He extends his arm, an invitation for her to take his hand. He was never forceful, she remembers. She takes his hand, it makes her feel oddly content.

They walk, and the room changes. Now they’re standing in what seems like a forest. Ward’s hand is still in hers, and it’s difficult to let him go. Rays of sunlight emerge, and she lets go of him, only to wrap her arms around him. He feels so real, so alive there and then. She doesn’t want to leave, but she knows he only exists in her dreams now.

Ward….  
Her eyes open the moment she feels her feet grow cold, and she pulls them back under the covers. It’s only been 45 minutes, but she lays down again. 

Every night, she sees him in her dreams.


End file.
